Byun Bakery
by parkayoung
Summary: Oke, ini sangat nikmat bagi Baekhyun. Tak hanya pantatnya yang mendapat kepuasan, sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai bekerja konstan pada si kecil di bawah sana."Karena mereka sekarang sudah bahagia, saatnya aku yang di bahagiakan."/CHANBAEK/YAOI


**M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Bakery.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari toko roti itu kecuali warna catnya yang mengelupas, lampunya yang mulai redup, serta beberapa kursi yang mulai usang. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan lantai serta atap-atapnya, setidaknya _mereka_ masih tetap eksis sesuai kegunaannya masing-masing. Hujan sebadai apapun tidak akan pernah menggoyahkan _bakery_ berusia hampir setengah abad itu.

Dulu, sangat dulu sekali, Byun Bakery menjadi faktor utama mengapa orang-orang rela mengantri sepanjang jalan kenangan hanya untuk membeli roti. Itu sedikit berlebihan tapi memang benar adanya. Coba tanya pada kakek penjual barang antik di sebelah Byun Bakery. Kakek itu saksi hidup kejayaan Byun Bakery yang melegenda di Bucheon. Tapi untuk saat ini tidak di sarankan bertanya pada kakek itu. Karena yang akan kalian dapat hanya, _"Byun Bakery? Apa dia dulu ikut berperang?"_

Baiklah, intinya kalian hanya perlu percaya saja jika Byun Bakery telah menoreh sejarah. Meski pada akhirnya ujung kejayaan itu telah tiba dan Byun Bakery telah merosot dengan liuk-liuk seperti gitar Spanyol, setidaknya Byun Bakery pernah mengecap popularitas.

Mari berpindah pada sosok mungil dibalik meja kasir dengan apron merah menyala—satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah padam semangatnya untuk membuka toko kue ini. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, generasi ketiga yang mewarisi toko kue ini. Tubuhnya mungil, bibir tipis bersuara melengking, dan jangan lupakan bagaimana rambut _pink-_ nya itu selalu dijadikan jimat keberuntungan.

Setiap hari Baekhyun akan duduk di balik meja kasir dengan _notebook_ menyala. Dia bukan sedang mengamati grafik kemajuan toko, tapi lebih kepada jajaran tulisan yang sudah dia ketik dari 3 jam yang lalu. Bukan sebuah profil dirinya atau dongeng anak-anak yang di komersilkan, tapi sebuah tulisan bertema _dewasa_ dengan banyak konten seks yang bertebaran dimana-dimana.

 _ **"...Ken, cepat masuk..ahh..." James melenguh dengan kedutan konstan dari lubangnya. Dia meremas rambut Ken yang sedang menggumul leher, cuping telinga, dan tengkuknya yang mulai berbanjir peluh.**_

 _ **"James, kau tau kan ini akan sakit?"**_

 _ **"Yaahhh..tapi aku suka sakit..aahhh... tolong sentuh pantatku..yaahhh..Ken..."**_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" itu Kyungsoo; pembuat kue andalan Byun Bakery sekaligus komplotan Baekhyun dalam menjalankan misi _seduction._

Mereka berdua sama-sama mungil dan sama-sama pemilik bibir pedas. Tapi bedanya, Kyungsoo membiarkan rambutnya berwarna legam sedang Baekhyun menggilai _pink_ yang katanya penuh keberuntungan.

Bukan, mereka bukan pasangan untuk saling _memanjakan_ , meremas pantat, juga melenguh hingga kepuasan menari di atas hidung. Mereka berdua lebih suka posisi di bawah dengan _gencatan senjata_ dari kekasih masing-masing. Kyungsoo tipikal lelaki yang seperti belut; selalu membuat Jongin (kekasihnya) harus bekerja keras menangkap sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua terkapar bahagia. Sedang Baekhyun, dia adalah diva dari segala penggoda gairah. Kekasihnya selalu berkata jika setinggi apapun benteng yang dibangun, silat lidah Baekhyun selalu meruntuhkan semuanya hingga tak bersisa.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah menautkan alis seperti si burung marah.

"Berhenti menulis fiksi tentang seks dan uruslah toko!" Geram Kyungsoo. "Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan baru satu pengunjung yang membeli kue!"

"Mungkin mereka bosan dengan kue kita." Baekhyun akan dengan ringan menanggapi omelan sahabatnya itu. Tidak perlu diambil hati karena yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar."Lagipula _readers_ ku sangat menanti _chapter_ ini, Soo. Lihat, setiap hari mereka menagih kapan aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini."

Baekhyun selalu bangga dengan respon positif dari _readers_ yang menikmati tulisannya. Sekedar info kecil, setelah Baekhyun menulis di _notebook_ dan menelaah kembali setiap hasrat yang tertuang dalam tulisannya, Baekhyun akan menerbitkannya kesalah satu situs yang mewadahi cerita-cerita seperti ini. Dari sana akan ada orang-orang yang mengomentari setiap jalan cerita yang Baekhyun sajikan dengan berbagai ekspresi. Baekhyun paling suka saat ada yang mengapresiasi tulisannya apalagi sampai _terangsang_ dengan tiap adegan seks yang ia tulis. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang memberi respon buruk hanya karena tokoh utama selalu Baekhyun buat sedikit patah hati. Komentar-komentar jahat tak jarang bertebaran di kolom komentar tulisan Baekhyun dan beruntunglah selalu tenggelam oleh komentar-komentar baik dari yang merespon positif tulisan Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menulis? Hah?! Urusi toko dan raup keuntungan sebesar-besarnya."

"Itu nasihat klasik, Soo. Jika toko sepi ya biarkan saja sepi. Mungkin orang-orang lebih menyukai masakan cepat saji daripada kue. Nanti setelah mereka bosan dengan makanan cepat saji, mereka akan kembali menyukai roti. Semua ada masanya."

Berbicara dengan Baekhyun sama saja berbicara dengan tembok. Tak ada gunanya. Pasalnya lelaki itu terlalu menganggap santai kehidupan yang selalu butuh uang setiap menitnya.

"Hai!" Berkulit tan dan selalu mengenakan _denim_ adalah gambaran lelaki yang baru saja masuk toko dan melambai di depan senyum manisnya."Sudah selesai bekerjanya, sayang?"

"Cepat ajak pulang kekasihmu ini, Jongin. Dia cerewet sekali sampai cacing dalam perutku pingsan."

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Astaga, kau manis sekali saat marah. Jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah mata yang disambut oleh lemparan apron dari si burung marah.

Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil ranselnya dan sedikit mengumpat karena Baekhyun dan Jongin adalah dua spesies paling _pervert_.

"Ayo pulang, Jongin! Biarkan si merak pink ini bersetubuh dengan pikiran kotornya!"

"Aw. Ucapanmu seksi sekali, sayang."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menarik Jongin pergi dengan cara yang wajar. Namun mendengar Jongin dan Baekhyun memiliki bibir sedikit licin seperti belut janda yang butuh belaian, jadilah telinga lelaki itu yang di tarik dengan tingkat kekesalan yang mengangkasa. Sayangnya Jongin justru suka dengan semua itu terlebih ketika Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam toko "JONGIN, JANGAN LUPA PAKAI PENGAMAN DOTTED! KYUNGSOO BERKATA DIA SANGAT MENYUKAINYA KETIKA KAU MENGGUNAKAN DOTTED!"

Kemudian kembali lagi pada si mungil di belakang meja kasir. Setelah mematikan beberapa lampu dan merapikan kursi, Baekhyun kembali pada cerita James dan Ken yang akan mencapai kata END.

Rencananya, Baekhyun akan membuat James dan Ken mengalami putus cinta dengan balutan diksi yang mengharukan. Permainan kata yang Baekhyun pilih dibuat dengan sedemikian sendu agar pembaca bisa turut merasakan kesedihan James yang harus merelakan Ken pergi. Itu hanya selingan sebelum akhirnya Ken dan James kembali bertemu di sebuah pesta dan mereka kembali memutar rasa cinta yang telah lama terpisah. _Happy ending_.

Paragraf terakhir terselesaikan dan Baekhyun bersiap menekan pilihan _Upload_ pada web ketika bunyi bel pintu masuk toko berbunyi. Seingat Baekhyun, dia sudah merubah tulisan Open menjadi Closed. Tapi orang sinting mana yang masih nekat masuk ketika toko sudah tutup?

"Maaf, toko kami sudah tutup." Judes Baekhyun ketika seorang pemuda dengan gitar tergantung di punggung tengah berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Aku ingin kopi dan sepotong cheese cake."

"Toko kami sudah tutup!"

"Akan kubayar lima kali lipat."

 _Lima kali lipat?_

"Kenapa kau selalu datang saat toko sudah tutup?!"

 _Selalu seperti itu!_

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak berhasrat meladeni pemuda yang selalu datang saat toko tutup dan berkata akan membayar berkali-kali lipat jika pesanannya di sediakan. Tapi mengingat pemuda itu adalah pengunjung kedua yang bisa menambah pemasukan toko untuk membeli bahan mentah, dengan langkah kesal akhirnya Baekhyun bergerak mengambil pesanan si pemuda.

"Kopi _cream_ dengan gula dua setengah sendok teh dan sepotong cheese cake tanpa chery!" Cup kopi dan piring kecil itu diletakkan sedikit kasar. "Lima puluh ribu won!" Baekhyun menodongkan tangannya.

Seharusnya ada sejumlah uang yang diterima Baekhyun untuk membayar kopi dan kue, bukan sebuah tangan hangat yang menggenggam penuh tangan Baekhyun dan menarik si mungil itu duduk di atas sebuah pangkuan.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Tck!" Baekhyun berdecih untuk ceruk lehernya yang sedang dicium bertubi-tubi. "Rindumu itu basi, Chanyeol!"

Yang ada di bawah hanya tertawa renyah mendapat tanggapan judes tapi terdengar seksi itu. "Maaf ya aku datang terlalu lama. Kau pasti menungguku."

"Percaya diri sekali manusia ini!" Baekhyun melepas rengkuhan di tubuhnya dan kembali ke balik kasir. Kursi panasnya ia balik sehingga kini dada Baekhyun bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Ini posisi paling menyenangkan untuk kembali sibuk dengan _notebook_ -nya.

James and Ken.

 _Update._

Senyum penuh kepuasan disuguhkan Baekhyun ketika ceritanya sudah terbit. Mungkin notifikasi para pembaca yang mengikuti ceritanya kini sedang berdering nyaring dan mereka akan terburu-buru membaca cerita terbaru.

" _Last chapter_?"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati si tinggi Chanyeol yang beberapa menit lalu berucap rindu sedang berdiri di belakang sambil mengamati layar notebook.

"Hm. Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesai—YA! Kenapa duduk dibelakangku! Sempit, Chanyeol!"

Kursi tidak seberapa besar itu menjadi ajang desak-desakan yang dipaksa Chanyeol. Dia duduk di sisa kursi belakang Baekhyun dan mendesak si mungil dengan tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya James dan Ken sudah bahagia." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Mereka harus bahagia agar pembacaku juga bahagia."

"Karena mereka sekarang sudah bahagia, saatnya aku yang di bahagiakan."

Ceruk leher Baekhyun menjadi tempat favorit untuk disinggahi. Chanyeol suka aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu yang identik dengan kiwi. Manis dan candu. Beberapa kali Chanyeol menggigit kecil leher Baekhyun dan membuat si mungil di depannya mulai kehilangan fokus. Baekhyun yang judes dan bernada tinggi itu mulai luluh hanya karena spot sensitifnya diusik Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol.

"C-chan.." Oke, Baekhyun mulai gelisah ketika bisikan Chanyeol serupa _soju_ yang menggiurkan. Kekalahan terbesar Baekhyun adalah saat Chanyeol memulai kontak fisik mereka dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang tepat dan menggetarkan. Entah belajar dari mana, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah kecewa ketika Chanyeol menyambangi tubuhnya.

Tapi baru setengah jalan Baekhyun menikmati sentuhan itu, Chanyeol justru berhenti dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Mulanya Baekhyun akan kembali merajuk dengan tingkat menggemaskan yang parah, namun semua itu gagal ia lakukan saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk berbalik dan duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Tidak lagi ada dada bertemu dengan punggung, tapi dada bertemu dengan dada yang saling membusung kala ciuman panas mulai menghujani.

Apron merah itu di lepas Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar. Dia mengenyahkan semua yang menghalangi tubuh kekasihnya hingga yang kini tersisa adalah tubuh putih bersih dengan _niple_ lucu bersemu merah. Tapi dari semua bagian kepolosan Baekhyun yang terpampang di depan matanya, Chanyeol paling suka dua gundukan sintal Baekhyun di atas pahanya. Gundukan itu jika diremas akan menghasilkan lenguhan panjang Baekhyun yang selalu sukses menyulut gairah Chanyeol untuk semakin tega.

"J-jangan disini.." cegah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah siap dengan gairahnya. "Kita bisa terlihat dari luar. Di dapur saja."

Tanpa banyak mengelak, tubuh Baekhyun di gendong seperti anak koala menuju ke dapur. Di sana Chanyeol semakin dibutakan oleh gairah kala tubuh Baekhyun terbujur di atas meja.

 _Niple_ Baekhyun menjadi sasaran utama. Lidah Chanyeol terulur dengan tulus untuk berputar pada biji kacang berwarna pink itu—panggilan kesayangan Chanyeol untuk _niple_ Baekhyun. Berputar dan menekan menjadi pemanasan awal sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menyesapnya seperti seorang bayi. Bagi Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun memiliki tekstur menggoda yang bisa membuat kelelakiannya mengeras dalam waktu sekejap. Putih bersih dan halus.

"Tolong remas, C-chan—AH! Ya...seperti itu.."

"Menungging." Dengan senang hati Baekhyun akan menuruti segala permintaan Chanyeol asalkan dia mendapat kepuasan. Lalu ketika gundukan sintal menggoda itu berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol, yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan hanya mengerang nikmat dengan semu merah tomat di pipinya.

Oke, ini sangat nikmat bagi Baekhyun. Tak hanya pantatnya yang mendapat kepuasan, sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai bekerja konstan pada si kecil di bawah sana. Jangan ditanya bagaimana raungan Baekhyun saat ini. Kesadarannya sudah hancur tak bersisa dan semoga saja masih ada puing-puing yang bisa dia pungut untuk memanjakan Chanyeol.

"AH! AH! Yah...ahh..."

"Berbalik." Peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dan lelaki itu merasa senang sudah mendapat pencapaian pertamanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa berlama-lama mengatur napas. Karena ketika Chanyeol melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dengan cara yang sangat erotis, satu batang tegak berurat kesukaan Baekhyun ingin berlabuh untuk dimanjakan.

Chanyeol mengarahkan ujung tumpul kejantanannya untuk ia _pertaruhkan_ dengan ujung kejantanan Baekhyun. Dia membuat pola melingkar dengan ujung penisnya ke ujung penis Baekhyun hingga gelenyar nikmat kembali tersalur. Baekhyun tidak kuat menahan diri hingga dia kembali terkapar dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan tepung milik Kyungsoo. Bisa dipastikan si burung marah itu besok akan marah-marah karena tepung kesayangannya hanya tinggal kenangan. Tapi biarlah, yang terpenting sekarang Baekhyun butuh _ditusuk_ hingga tenaganya tak bersisa.

Selesai dengan perputaran ujung penis itu, Chanyeol telah siap pada permainan inti. Dibukanya lebar-lebar kaki Baekhyun dan tanpa permisi dia sudah _masuk._ Erangannya tak separah gagak kontraksi, hanya saja dia terlalu bahagia bisa kembali berlabuh pada lubang Baekhyun yang hangat.

"Pelan..sah..yang..yahh...oh..."

Baekhyun mulai meracau tidak jelas dan Chanyeol sangat terganggu dengan hal itu. Hingga akhirnya dia membungkam racauan Baekhyun dengan silat lidahnya hingga Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan raungan. Tidak hanya itu saja, si biji kacang pink itu juga kembali di putar dengan gestur gunting dari dua jari Chanyeol dan kini tak ada lagi celah bagi tubuh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat.

Gairah berkuasa dan Chanyeol mulai merasa miliknya mengembung sempurna. Dengan segala kekuatan bulan di atas toko roti Baekhyun, dia menyentak hampir lima kali hingga akhirnya terkapar diatas tubuh kekasihnya.

Tawa kecilnya terdengar disela deru nafas yang memburu. Dipeluknya tubuh lembab Baekhyun hingga detak jantung yang berdegup kencang bisa dirasa langsung oleh dada Chanyeol.

"Sayang,"

"Hm?" Gumaman si mungil terlalu rendah dan menggoda.

"Lagi, ya?"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Dear, tante **pupuputri92.**

Pesanan sudah dibuat dan silahkan dinikmati. Semoga membawa kebahagiaan meski saya sedikit amatiran buat NC YAOI T.T

.

.

Dear, readers.

Maafkan kalo ini kurang eengghh...ahhh...yeaahhh.. uhhhh... T.T

.

.

Ddalanghae :*


End file.
